1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for hanging a main body of a display such as a plasma television and a liquid crystal television, and a display including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in the field of a television receiver (hereinafter referred to as a “television”), a rapid generation shift from a CRT television to a thin display television such as a plasma television and a liquid crystal television has been taking place. The thin display television is literally thinner and lighter than the CRT television. With these features, the thin display television not only is placed on a television stand similarly to the conventional CRT television, but also is hung on a wall in some cases (see for example, JP 11(1999)-201386A.
Hereinafter, the case of hanging the thin display television on a wall will be described with reference to FIG. 15. FIG. 15 is a perspective view showing a conventional hanger. As shown in FIG. 15, two projecting portions 106 are attached to a rear surface 101b of a main body (a television main body) 101 of the thin display television. The projecting portion 106 includes a shaft 107 that sticks out from the rear surface 101b and a stopper 108 that is attached to a tip of the shaft 107 and has a larger diameter than the shaft 107. Reference numeral 101a denotes a display screen of the television main body 101.
Furthermore, two jigs 103 that are used for wall-hanging are fixed to a wall surface 100 so as to correspond to the respective projecting portions 106. A set of the jigs 103 and the projecting portions 106 constitutes the hanger for hanging the television main body 101 on the wall. The two jigs 103 are fixed to the wall surface 100 by attaching these jigs 103 to a securing plate 102 in the state where they are positioned and then fixing this securing plate 102 to the wall surface 100, for example, with screws.
In addition, each of the jigs 103 is formed by bending a strip-like metal plate several times along its short sides, so that a center portion thereof projects out. Furthermore, the center portion of the jig 103 has a step-like notch 104. This notch 104 is formed so as to be able to engage with the shaft 107 of the projecting portion 106. Moreover, the jig is fixed to the wall surface 100 so that an opening 105 of the notch 104 is oriented upward.
Accordingly, the shafts 107 are aligned with the notches 104 so that each of the shafts 107 is located in the vicinity of the opening 105 of the notch 104, and then guided further to the bottom of the notch 104, whereby the television main body 101 can be hung on the wall. In the example of FIG. 15, even when the television main body 101 is subjected to a force that pushes it up, it will not come off owing to the step-like shape of the notch 104. According to the example shown in FIG. 15, the television main body 101 can be secured easily and firmly.
On the other hand, in the example shown in FIG. 15, since the projecting portions 106 and the jigs 103 are not easily visible during the wall-hanging operation, the shafts 107 and the notches 104 have to be aligned by groping while shifting the television main body 101 little by little. Furthermore, the operator needs to make such alignment while holding the television main body, and this puts a heavy burden upon the operator. Moreover, this operation becomes more difficult with an increase in the screen size of the thin display television. With this being the situation, conventionally, there have been demands for an easier wall-hanging operation.